1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a transflective liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By having characteristics of lightness, less radiation, and low power consumption, liquid crystal displays have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tubes and become the dominant product in the display market. Typically, a liquid crystal display includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixels arranged in the manner of a matrix, in which each of the pixels is defined by a plurality of scan lines arranged horizontally and a plurality of data lines arranged vertically. Thin film transistors are used as switch elements for each pixel, and pixel electrodes are used to drive liquid crystals to adjust brightness of the pixels. Blue, green, and red color filters disposed on the color filter substrate are utilized to generate lights of different colors, thereby producing high quality color images. Depending on their source of lights, liquid crystal display panels are categorized into transmitting liquid crystal display panels, reflective liquid crystal display panels, and transflective liquid crystal display panels.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a transflective liquid crystal display panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional transflective liquid crystal display panel includes at least a pixel 12 and a plurality of scan lines 20 and data lines 22 surrounding the pixel 12. The pixel 12 also includes a transmitting region 14, a capacitor region 16, and a transistor region 18, in which capacitors and thin film transistors are disposed in the capacitor region 16 and the transistor region 18 respectively.
It should be noted as the specification (such as contrast, viewing angle, response time, and NTSC values) of liquid crystal display advances, numerous metal structures are fabricated into the transistor and capacitor region of the display. This design not only raises the complexity of the display panel but also reduces its aperture ratio and results in lowered transmitting rate. Due to the nature of having both transmitting and reflecting mode, the reduction of the pixel area of a transflective liquid crystal display becomes much more difficult as the resolution of the display increases. This increases the proportion of non-transparent structures in the pixel region and affects the optical performance of the display panel significantly. If the aperture ratio of the display panel is increased by reducing the number of storage capacitors, problem such as electrical instability will result. Consequently, how to effectively increase the aperture ratio of a liquid crystal display pane has become an important task.